keroro gunso questonare
by True Love Dies
Summary: youre questons will be answered and this is verry stupid sorry t for mild language P.S.IM NOT COPING ZEFRI012 GOT IT!btw there will be two chapters for each charicter
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer- no i dont own keroro gunso or sgt frog what ever you call it and this is something i wanted to make because 2 of my friends are moving by the end of November(Maya and Brooke)**

* * *

Maya:hi!

Brooke:hello!

Brooklyn:(cheesy British accent)ellô!

Brooklyn, Maya, Brooke:welcome to the keroro gunso questionnaire!

Keroro:uhhh do you guys have powers like the others(zefri012 and bladeskater)

Brooklyn:heck yeah!

Keroro:(gulp)uhh how do you take steam off?Gero...

Maya:well me and Brooklyn tend to fight or beat things up

Tamama:what kind of powers do you have?desu

Brooke:i control fire and water and can put people to sleep.

Brooklyn:i control nature ya know vines weather and can talk to animals!

Maya:i have super strength and speed!

Brooklyn:im the leader and the insane one(we kinda formed our own group for this and own powers)now lets get this quest-

Keroro:gero. uhh whos first?

Brooklyn:(mad)I WAS GETTING TO THAT!!and first is my fave Dororo!

Everybody:WHAT!!

Dororo:thank you.

Brooklyn:now lets get this questonare going!

* * *

Me:i personaly dont care about my mistakes becaouse this is for fun so dont flame saying that im dumb for not cheacking! and revew for questons caus i got nothin!


	2. dororos intervew and other junk!

**disclaimer- don't own don't care**

* * *

Maya:hey come on lets get this questionare over with!!

Brooklyn:okay Maya sheesh any way Dororo are you ready.

Dororo:i guess.

Brooklyn:good so here's our first question from LunaloveKat!

**_what do you actually do for a living and why?_**

Dororo:I'm a ninja and as for why well i was born to be one because i-

Keroro:I'm tired!

Brooklyn choked Keroro with a thick vine to shut him up.

Brooklyn:please continue.

Dororo:because i am all ways ignored so i can sneak around easily.

Brooke:thank you dororo now from sunshine!  
**_Dororo! you are so quiet most of the time do you ever have any crazy impulses or are you just well trained?_**

Dororo:i am just well trained because of my mom and dad.

Brooklyn:thanks Dororo i have a question.

Dororo:yes  
**_why don't you just quit the platoon and secretly try to save the planet?_**

Dororo:because then keroro-dono may need my help

Brooklyn:that's good but think that over for a minute

Maya:heres our next question from sotnosen93 !!

**Hello dororo i got 2 question's for you and if any of them trigger you're trauma switch I'm really sorry.  
who is youre father?ive seen youre mother and heard you got 2 brothers.  
did you ever love anybody?and if so who?**

Dororo:my father died years ago in the war(cries a little)

Kururu:kukukuall most gets kissed by Brooklyn but dodges just in time why the hell did you do that?

Brooklyn:i know you're weakness it like this guy named jacoby hehehe...Dororo continue

Dororo;gladly. i do love somebody looks at kouki but she likes someone else.

Brooke:now for my question.  
**im a big doroxkouki fan what do you think of her** puts dororo on a lie detecter.

Dororo:nervously uhh shes a realy nice friend and collige

Maya:....he pased!!

Brooklyn:wha-ohwell nowfor my fave writer Zefri

* * *

Questions for Dororo! (goodie goodie)

1. Dororo, why did you put up with Keroro for all of those years?  
2. You seem to be such a calm and sophisticated soul, almost gentleman-like, why did you enlist in the army?  
3. What is your opinion of Koyuki's attraction?

* * *

Dororo:Well.......................................................................................................

**_2 hours later!!!_**

Brooklyn:playing with vines and chatting with her pet ferret THATS IT!!!! chocks the living hell out of .,.....giroro?

Dororo:.. i dont know

Brooklyn:realy angry ... kururu you got any curry...

Kururu:yes kukukukuku they eat the curry

Maya:okay... now i got a question..........CAN YOU EVER NOT THINK ABOUT FOOD BROOKLYN!!!!!!!!!!!!//???????????????????????

Brooklyn:............. uhhh-hey look its barney kill him!!all of them run after and kill barney the dinosaur

* * *

thats all i need more revews and Zefri012 im sorry if it seemed i copied you i would never(youre to strong)


	3. A WEIRD NOTE

* * *

okay somebody revew pleese i except anonomys ones i need questions btw i will have 2 chappies for each charicter

BROOKLYN:snaghetty poodles!!!!!!!!!(too much sugarr)*grabs and hugs kururu to death for no reason* wahhh revew i need them of ill hug each of these people to death!!! hyahhhhhhhh*tamama farts*hahahahahahahahaha.......what am i doing REVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WEEE EEEEEEEEEEE *PULLS OUT BAZOOKA AND GERNADES* REVEW GOD $#$#e# I WILL KILL EVERY ONE*STARTS SHOOTING AT EVERY BODY BUT MISSES*SAY HELLO TO MY GIANT FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!

kamimi:she is so going to shut up now!!!!!!!!!*shoots her with night-night dart*

*brooklyn is snoring verry loudly and saying words from her dreams*........arron.......snaghetty......poodles.....cool puppies......zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

kamimi:okay that was....strangeT.T *looks around*meh *grabs 200 pound chocolate and eats it* mmmmmmmmm

* * *


	4. brooklyns intevew?

* * *

note:tamama is next and i want enough for 2 chapters for every body

note2:today is about Brooklyn(sugested by sotnosen93)

* * *

Brooklyn:yayz=3 okay first of 3 questons by sotnosen93

_1. Uh... Are you sure you didn't get to much sugar?  
_

Brooklyn:nope its the opposite for me

Keroro:yeaaaaah*Brooklyn punches him...hard*

maya:dang girl nice.. oh and we quit*steps behind brooke*

Brooklyn:.......-_- whyyyy

Kamimi:wow ill take their place=)

Brooklyn: that for the 2nd question

_2. Is that Kamimi as in Kururu's older sister?_

Kamimi:....grrrrrrrr NO!!

Brooklyn:uh no because kamimi is a popular girls name on keron.*covers Kamimi's ear-thingys*besides she looooves kururu *cracks up* bow achem the 3rd

_3. Could you please try to do a little better writing if you know what I  
mean?_

Brooklyn:hey!!! i know im not a good writer but pleese .. and i always try to be better but i suck at every thing T.T*gose to a corner to sulk*

Kamimi:i will finish up. pleese revew for.................. tamama!!!!!!!=)

Tamama:yayayayayay thank you*hugs the keron closest to him....kururu....*

Kururu:...............................................................

* * *

im sorry its short but hey thats how it works revew by next week or ELSE to get a lot ask a lot of queston

Advetizement: pleese read zefri012'S keroro questoaire(bad spelling) my kreate a keron and my 2 warrior story for warrior fans as well


	5. Tamama's intervew and familar names

* * *

note:tamama is next and i want enough for 2 chapters for every body

* * *

Brooklyn:i have 2 things to say at first

sister actualy hates keroro gunso 'cause i obses about it

2. im sooooo sory i haven been writing because my dumb!% ex best friends mom dosnt let her talk to me because i USED to bully this kid named Rip NO DETAILS NOW lets go tamama

Tamama:im so osry but your okay with it right?

Brooklyn:yep i have my friend Yvi

Kamimi: this is Brooklyns favorite keroro writer Zefri012

**Oh... Tamama's next... The character I was avoiding to interview for so long...**

Well then, dear Tama-chan, here's a few questions from me.

1. Because, in MY questionnaire, I avoided you for so long, do you want me dead and buried? (pulls out over-sized sword "for safety")

Tamama:no actualy Brooklyn told me i wus her her favotite(next to dororo) charicter

Brooklyn:yep

**2. Can you do any other chi attacks besides Tamama impact and jealousy ball? (charges lightning beam "for safety")  
**

Tamama: Nope but TAMAMA IMPACTO!!!!!! _almost hit zefri012 but mises _

Brooklyn:O.o

**3. Zeriri wants to know, what's the deal with the tail? Female kerons keep their tails forever, and male kerons drop them at adulthood, so the 2 conclusions are either you're female or very young... Get what I'm implying? (Prepares the famous reviewer bunker "for safety")**

Tamama:zeriri....Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(brooklyn hits tamama) owwwwwww!! to answer your question im basicly in human years 5!

**We'll leave the keroro/Moa pairings for everyone else.  
(Zeriri pulls out sword "for safety") Keep it up and ("constructive" criticism on) try to keep to the point in your stories, don't rip my lightning gag and Dororo rocks and Tamama needs to GROW UP!**

Brooklyn: now-

Kururu:kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku

Brooklyn: Kamimi....

Kamimi:.... okay(almost kisis kururu but misses)

Kururu:(twitches)

Kamimi:to contenue what Brooklyn said now for Yuki99

**tamama...  
**  
**1) what do you think about tama x taru pairings??**

Tamama:...........................................................O.o T.T X.X

Brooklyn:tamama are you okay

Tamama:(nods slowly)

**2) i think tama x kara pairings so cute...**

Tamama:i loved it when she fell for kururuxD hahahahahahhahsahhahahahahahhaahahaa!

Brooklyn:hahaha i must agree XD

Kururu:(Trauma mode maijor

**3) why do you love sweets so much?**

Tamama:there so yummy =3

**4) are you... in love with keroro? (dont kill me...)  
**

Brooklyn:hold on(plugs keroros ears)

Tamama:...../......y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes(blushes so much he looks like giroro)

**oh yeah i want to tell tamama that my friends totally in love with you because you are so cute and cuddly**

but... i'm not  
wahahahahahahaha...

Brooklyn:i agree with your friends he is(hugs tamama)

Kamimi:Finaly but soooo not least- wait nope now heres Desroyer9573

**I only have one question for now: Would you still hate Mois if you didn't love Keroro**

Tamama:yes because i ............. i just doo okay!

Keroro:kero (looks confused and creeped out)

1/2 Cat Brooklyn:wut up(scares every one but kamimi and Kururu)hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahnahahaahha(evil laughter now)hahhaahahhaahhhhhhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahsahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahhahahahhahahahahahhahahhahahah

Kamimi:Okay? next question is from Poppun

**Oh I have lots of questions**

First of all, what is your life like back on Keron? (family, friends, neighbourhood .etc)

Tamama:nice sweet fun its all okay.... except for my older BROTHER vitoto(.......)i bhate him

Brooklyn:_thinking:vitoto.....holy BLEEEEEEEEEEEP_

Kamimi:Brooklyn???

**What was your childhood like?**

Tamama:including my brother **HORROR!!!!!!!!**

Brooklyn:okay i have the same life derek is the DEVIL(starts chatting with tamama about past brother issues)

Kamimi:we'll take a break and answer the rest of poppun's questions in a few days

* * *

Advetizement: pleese read zefri012'S keroro questoaire(bad spelling) my and my 2 warrior story for warrior fans as well also my tdi story


End file.
